Docinho.avi
Há algum tempo atrás eu fui convidada para jantar na casa de um amigo, que era sobrinho de Craig McCracken, o criador das Meninas Super Poderosas. A festa estava bem agradável, e fiquei surpresa que o próprio Sr. McCracken era um dos convidados. Assim como todas as outras meninas da minha idade, eu era totalmente obcecada pelo desenho. Eu me debruçava no chão na frente da televisão a cada episódio, e gritava com meus irmãos mais novos se eles não ficassem quietos assim que os comerciais acabassem. Sendo, de certo ponto de vista uma adolescente mau-humorada, Docinho sempre foi a minha preferida dentre as três meninas. Adorava o sarcasmo e o jeito nervoso dela. Quando conheci o Sr. McCracker, falei para ele a grande fã que eu era e que era um prazer de poder conhecê-lo, mas ele parecia não estar interessado no que eu falava, e seu tom de voz era vago e com tom apressado. Supus que era porque ele devia encontrar varias fãs e devia ser um tanto irritante, então me afastei. Um pouco mais tarde , Sr. McCracken saiu apressado, sem perceber que deixara pra trás um pequeno envelope com um CD dentro. Eu olhei em volta rapidamente antes de pegar o CD, pensando na possibilidade de talvez haver um novo desenho animado feito pelo gênio que criara as Meninas Super Poderosas. Quando a festa acabou, eu fui rapidamente para casa, ansiosa para ver o que o misterioso CD tinha reservado para mim. Com minhas mãos tremendo, tirei o CD do envelope, e meu coração encheu-se de alegria quando eu vi que em cima do CD havia escrito "Docinho.avi" com canetão. Docinho, como eu disse anteriormente, sempre tinha sido a minha favorita, e eu estava muito ansiosa para ver o episódio, que por alguma razão não tinha sido publicado na televisão, e sim, esquecido em cima de uma cadeira qualquer em um jantar. Coloquei o CD dentro do meu aparelho de DVD, e o desenho começou no mesmo segundo. Sem titulo inicial, sem créditos, nada. Apenas iniciou. O episódio começou de forma estranha. As cores tinham sido transformadas para quase um tom de sépia, e a casa estava diferente. As janelas estavam vedadas, e as paredes pareciam sujas. Haviam pequenas pegadas vermelhas subindo a parede até o meio das janelas do segundo andar. Confusa e um pouco assustada até, eu continuei a assistir. A câmera deu zoom para dentro da casa, que parecia ainda pior do que do lado de fora. Professor estava sentado no chão, soluçando. Ele olhou diretamente para a câmera, e seus olhos estavam muito realístico mesmo para a forma mais avançada de animação na época, e tinha no rosto uma expressão dolorosa e horrorizada no rosto que estava acostumada a ver sorrindo. "Docinho, o que você fez?! O que você fez com suas irmãs?! Por quê?! POR QUÊ?!! POR QUÊ?!! Ele falava como alguém que tinha perdido tudo, e meu coração doía por ele. Atrás dele estavam os corpos de Lindinha e Florzinha, terrivelmente mutilados. Florizinha estava sem um olho, e um sangue muito realístico escorrendo de sua meia vazia. Seus membros estavam quebrados e torcidos de um jeito totalmente irreal. Seu coração tinha sido arrancado fora do peito e estava colocado do lado do seu corpo, com uma mancha no seu vestido rosa aonde o seu coração antes estava. Lindinha tinha sido morta de uma maneira parecida, tirando o fato de que seus dois olhos não estavam nas órbitas, e sim empurrados para dentro de sua garganta, e as pernas tinham sido arrancadas. Estava mais perturbada com aquilo, do que estive em minha vida toda, e começava a me sentir mal do estômago, mas sabia que eu tinha que continuar assistindo. A câmera cortou para Docinho, que estava com os olhos tão realísticos quanto os do Professor. Em seus grandes olhos verdes, agora mais realísticos que nunca, ela tinha um jeito cruel e com um sorriso torto em seus rosto. Ela estava com sangue em seu corpo dos pés a cabeça. Ela levantou o rosto bem lentamente, e então soltou uma risada maníaca, que ecoou pela sala e meu cérebro. "Você não viu que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, professor? Tenho certeza que todos os seusadoráveis fãs sabiam." Ela falou, cuspindo as palavras e soando totalmente nojenta enquanto falou 'adoráveis fãs'. " Eles eram tão irritantes, sempre felizes, sempre com o amor irradiando e sendo o centro das atenções, sempre sendo legais, bons e perfeitos. Eu odiava! Por tantos anos, isso me enojava, não mais, Professor! Não mais!". Professor continuou a soluçar, e o som horrível de sua voz continuou cada vez mais alto até que uma faixa verde com um brilho prata atravessou a tela. A cabeça de professor, agora sem-corpo, voou até a câmera e seus olhos me fitaram a alma por um tempo até que a tela ficasse preta. Pensando que tinha acabado, eu levantei para desligar a televisão, mas eu parei quando eu ouvi gritos e uma cantoria. Os gritos de Lindinha e Florizinha se cessaram, e a voz de Docinho estava mais alta enquanto ela cantava "Rápido meus bebezinhos, fiquem quietas, Mamãe vai matá-las e queimá-las, e se seus corpos não queimarem, mamãe vai enterrá-las debaixo dos matos* " Apesar das palavras serem péssimas, o som de Docinho cantando e os olhos do Professor ainda perseguem cada um de meus sonhos. N.T.: * Tradução livre de "Hush little babies, don't say a word, Momma's gonna kill you and make you burn, and if those corpses just don't burn, Momma's gonna bury you beneath the ferns.", que vem a ser a paródia de uma canção de ninar muito comum nos Estados Unidos chamada "Hush, Little Baby". Category:Episódios perdidos Category:Creepy Category:Assustador Category:Doentio